Edward Moments
by la saboteuse
Summary: B:"Yes, it is, so quit grumbling. I want to do all my snuggling in peace."...Some moments with Edward and Bella, from Edward's point of view. Different chapters don't necessarily have anything to do with each other unless otherwise indicated.
1. Just Another Morning

**(A/N: Umm…okay, so this might end up being a bit weird…but then, you should be used to that by now, so I'm not sure that I should apologize for that. Hmmm…)**

**EPOV **

Bella was snuggled against me, mumbling nonsensicalities in a contentedly adorable manner. I kissed the top of her head, then looked out the window; it was well past dawn, and I knew that she would be upset if I let her 'sleep in too late,' despite the fact that it was well after graduation and she no longer needed to get up early for school.

I waited a small while so as not to interrupt what seemed to be a very pleasant dream, and watched her as she shifted slightly now and then. Oh, how I envied her—so easily able to escape the ceaseless monotony of the conscious world, if only for a short time, with sleep, in dreams. Of course, I knew that the world often followed those who slumbered in their dreams, sometimes in the most bizarre and even frightful ways. Still…

But I hadn't worried much about monotony since Bella had stumbled—quite literally—into my life, so my cursed inability to sleep had become a blessing, an actual blessing, in that it allowed me to keep nearly constant, vigilant watch over my angel.

"Edward…"

I smiled smugly. My suspicions had been correct; she _was _having a good dream, and from the way her face lit up, I could tell that it would be a wonderful morning when she awoke.

I let her sleep a little longer, till her dream ended and she desisted her mutterings, then gently shook her awake.

"Bella."

Her eyes fluttered open prettily and she smiled at me in a tired, blissful way that made my silent heart melt. My own, answering smile came easily as I brushed the back of my fingers down her cheek and neck, lingering at her collarbone. She blushed lightly, beautifully, and buried her face into my chest. Bella inhaled deeply before sighing, "Good morning."

I chuckled; she was _so _adorable. "Good morning."

I let the moment go on softly for a time, basking in her warmth and the peace that enveloped us. Then, I murmured again, "Bella."

"Hmm?"

"It's Saturday."

"Mm-hmm," she responded lazily, and she shifted closer. I let the information make it's way into her lovely, drowsy head before adding to it.

"Charlie's out fishing," I informed her happily, and was rewarded with the amazing sensation of her soft smile against the skin of my neck.

"He shan't return until one o'clock…which is in five hours or so…"

Her smile widened.

"Now…whatever shall we do with ourselves till then?" I teased.

She turned her head to beam up at me.

"Oh, I'm _sure_ we'll think of _some_thing to do…" she said as her arms snaked around my neck.

I love this woman.

I leaned in to kiss her, but, shockingly, was halted by two warm fingers on my lips.

"…after I take a shower, of course; I feel disgusting."

But…! Well, this was unexpected. And inconvenient. Time to turn on the charm she so often and so rightly accused me of abusing.

"You don't feel disgusting to _me,"_ I said, wrapping my arms more securely about her. Bella wriggled in a half-hearted attempt to escape my clutches, but she knew that I alone held the power to relinquish my lovely captive.

"_Edward,"_ she complained, but I could see the mirth in her eyes.

"Every move you make only entices me further to keep you as my prisoner," I purred playfully, though the threat was totally sincere; each small movement made me explicitly aware of how I needed her. "Besides," I continued, "you showered yesterday, and that was _quite_ all the separation I could bear."

She seemed to consider my words for a moment.

"Well…"

I took that as a 'yes', and lowered my mouth to hers for the second time that morning.

Again, though, my progress was halted, this time by a hand covering my mouth, clearly a sign of resistance.

"At _least_ let me brush my teeth first," she requested.

She wanted to ruin my perfectly planned good-morning-kiss just for dental care? This took personal hygiene to an all-new and disturbing level.

"Bella, do you _really _think I care?" I mumbled, the words nearly indistinguishable. Fortunately, Bella knew me well enough to understand easily.

"_I_ care."

Oh, bother. Well, if she didn't want me to kiss her _mouth_ just yet, for fear of morning breath, fine; I would make do with what the situation provided.

So, I shrugged, heaving a sigh, and allowed a hint of mischief to creep into my expression. Then I began kissing the palm of her hand. Bella's eyes glazed over and began to close shortly thereafter. When the pressure of her hand—slight though it was to me—began to lessen, I used one of my own hands to hold hers as I worked my way slowly down to her wrist and the inside of her forearm. I could _feel_ Bella's pulse racing, and I smiled, but kept going. I had gotten to the crook of her elbow when I noticed that she was taking in hardly any oxygen; I could even smell the deficit in her blood.

"Breathe," I commanded softly into her skin before continuing my journey upwards. She shuddered delightfully, and I knew that she had forgotten all that nonsense about taking a shower and making me wait to kiss her properly. Really, the _idea_ was just cruel.

I reached her shoulder, just under her sleeve, and she trembled again, her breath coming in quick gasps now. I hoped she wouldn't start hyperventilating; it was unhealthy…though it was indubitably preferable to not breathing at all.

Increasing speed, my mouth jumped to her collar and ran eagerly up the expanse of her warm, pulsating throat before Bella finally pulled my head up for a real kiss. Not that the other kisses were _fake,_ but…well. There's kissing, and then there's _kissing._ This was definitely of the latter category.

The kiss was beginning to get too passionate, which was mostly my fault(though Bella certainly helped it along), so I grudgingly forced myself to slow down. Not an easy feat—not at all.

Especially with Bella being so cooperative…but, no; I wouldn't push her if she really wanted to wait, despite how her body language so forcefully suggested otherwise…

All I wanted was to keep pulling her closer and closer, and she seemed perfectly willing to progress further--but, alas, that would not be wise.

Gradually, grudgingly, I released my hold on her, our lips meeting a few times more before separating completely.

Quietly, after a moment, I said, "Alright, love. You may go and take your shower, now."

Bella blinked a few times. She looked a bit frazzled.

"'Kay."

Frazzled, dazed, and dazzled.

Adorable as always, and in true Bella fashion, she stumbled out the door…

…then came back, smiling sheepishly and red as anything, when she remembered to get her bag of toiletries and a change of clothes.

Ah, Bella.

**A/N: Hey, guys! I don't usually write from Edward's perspective b/c I write Bella's easier, but tell me what you think! Maybe I'll write more EPOV…idk, kinda depends on what **_**you **_**want(though of course I have the power of ultimate decision—mwah-hah!), so REVIEW!**

**Please?**


	2. The Turtleneck! parti un

**EPOV II: The Turtleneck!(Parti un)**

**(A/N: Okay, so I decided that I _really _like doing Edward's perspective, but it's not as easy to think of ways to use it as it is for Bella's. If you guys have any suggestions/requests for an EPOV, please tell through a review or PM. Also, if you see anything that needs correction, please tell me. Sorry for the delay!)**

**reviewreviewreviewreview gasp reviewreviewreviewreviewrevivivewiweievi blehk review!**

Clear, sharp images slipped past my line of sight, far too swiftly for any human mind to process. Forests, mountains, rivers--all were meticulously stored away into my memory as I flew by with nearly insurpassable speed. I was running.

Jasper, Emmett and I had been hunting all weekend in order to sate the seemingly unquenchable thirst that racked our kind, that tormented us, and now we were heading back.

I still berated myself for ever coming close to giving full reign to my demonic side. True, this..._need _no longer held any danger for Bella as far as I was concerned, but it had taken her supposed _death _to cure me of the monstrous, burning call of her blood. And soon she would be subjected to the atrocities of experiencing vampiric lust. Wonderful.

None of that mattered at the moment, though; I was on my way home.

Home to my Bella.

Alice and Rosalie had taken it upon themselves to keep Bella 'entertained' whilst I was away, and I knew that my poor angel would want an escape from the nefarious clutches of that deranged pixie as immediately as possible.

I actually cracked a minute smile at that thought.

Jasper, having caught wind of my slight amusement, sighed with relief; I hadn't been the most...pleasant of companions, and he was glad to have some reprieve from my Bella-separation induced anxiety, though he did nothing to dissipate it out of respect for my current wishes to remain sincere in my emotions; few people enjoy being forced to cheer up, and I was not one of them.

_'Finally,'_ he thought, then went back to his own musings.

I glanced back at him apologetically, and he acknowledged the gesture with a slight nod. I lazily turned my head forward again; the combination of acute eyesight and extraordinarily detailed memory allowed us to remember and adjust for any obstructions that were still miles ahead, and the intense clarity of our peripheral vision made anything more than occasional direct examination nearly obsolete while traveling this way.

_'Just twenty minutes, twenty minutes, twenty minutes and fifty-seconds, twenty and forty-nine, twenty-forty-eight-point-five...'_

Emmett's sudden surge of impatience invaded my sphere of concentration, and it _was _not amusing; his incessant and increasingly specific countdown to the alleged time of our arrival (predicted by Alice before we left) ensued during the last stretch of every hunting trip without Rosalie. This was an avenue of thought that I strove desperately to avoid; the collective anticipation from our small group was painful enough without purposefully making it worse for yourself, but Emmett couldn't help himself when it came to Rose.

* * *

At long last, we were home.

It was sunset, though the persistent cloud-cover of Forks obscured most of the color that would be prevalent near the horizon in just about any other place at such a time. As soon as the house came into view, a wide grin materialized on my face, and I willingly succumbed to the irresistible pull of joy that always swelled within me when Bella was within close proximity.

Everyone's mood abruptly lightened at the prospect of being with our respective loved ones. Alice's lithe step could easily be heard as she tore down the steps and out the door to be captured in Jasper's open arms, yards away from our home. Rose stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame, a rare grin lighting her face as Emmett dashed up to meet her and literally swept her off her feet, heading upstairs.

I was already through the entry way, following Bella's scent to the living roomwhere she was perched on the sofa, looking up expectantly. She gasped when, quite suddenly--to her, anyway--I was pulling her into a long-awaited embrace. I was careful not to let my enthused gesture become over-zealously tight, but I was so used to compensating for her fragility that the precaution was hardly conscious. Bella sighed, melting into me and seeming relieved at my presence.

"I missed you," she mumbled into my shoulder, and a tremor, so slight that she in all likelihood didn't notice it, passed through me at the feeling of her warm, human breath.

An electric current seemed to rip through my dry veins, out of control and demanding. I obliged the longing within me and finally captured her full, soft lips with mine in a fierce kiss, gently cradling her head with one hand and ensnaring her waist with the other. Bella responded enthusiastically and soon had her small digits tangling themselves in my hair, trying to bring her blush-graced face even closer to mine in a sweet gesture that awoke my long-dormant heart with feelings I hadn't known I could possess until this lovely, loving angel tripped into my life.

Her pulse sped to double-time, her breath hitched, and every part of her that I could feel seemed to quiver. I smiled into the kiss, then moved to her jaw and neck to let her breathe somewhat more properly, but--

Something was in the way.

Startled, I pulled back to find that the pursuit of my love's slender and gloriously heated throat was now impeded by a...by a _turtleneck. _Well. That was certainly inconvenient. Why would she...? But, no. Bella hadn't dressed herself today; part of the reason the girls all stayed home was to have an 'All-Girl-Weekend,' and that included a complete make-over and dress-up session for Bella. So, unless I wished to take masochism to a rather more dangerous level, I couldn't interfere with anything they had done to her, at least while she still in the house, if not longer. And that could only mean...

The full meaning of this situation sunk in, and I froze in shock as Bella bit her lip sheepishly.

_No...no, it couldn't possibly..._

_Alice, why would you do such a thing?!_

After a weekend of painful and mirthless separation from her intoxicating presence, I would have nearly _no_ access to Bella's neck--for an entire evening.

How detestably frustrating.

* * *

**A/N: Mwah-hah-hah! That is the culmination of Parti un of 'The Turtleneck'! Parti deux shall be posted in due time, never fear...but not until I recieve at least 9 reviews. That's not much to ask for, I don't think, so it should be no problem, n'est-ce pas?**

**Apparently, 'Butter' (another fic I'm writing) has been nominated for Best Romance, Best Characterization, and Best Edward/Bella Pairing in The Twlilight Awards Round 2. Share my happiness!**

**If ya'll read and review my other fics(Wake-up Call, part IV is up!) as well, be prepared to reap the benefits of making an author _tres heureuse_(very happy)--benefits which include more and better updates!**


	3. The Turtleneck! parti deux

**Edward Moments Ch. 3: The Turtleneck, parti deux--Discoveries**

**Last time...**

_No...no, it can't be..._

_Alice, why would you do such a thing?_

After a weekend of mirthless separation from her intoxicating presence, I would have nearly no contact with Bella's neck--for an entire evening.

How detestably frustrating.

* * *

**Parti Deux: Intriguing Discoveries**

_"Alice!"_

Bella jumped, her heart nearly capsizing in reaction to my incensed hiss.

After a few scuffling sounds from upstairs, Alice appeared, sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of us and smiling casually as if she hadn't a care in the world.

But she soon would. Oh, _she soon would_.

Her thoughts were about as serene as her manner, which only caused my mood to darken sharply.

Then, Jasper arrived--sensing my hostility towards his wife, no doubt--and made himself ready for defensive action, despite how reasonable my feelings seemed to me.

"Edward..." he began, endeavoring to halt the stream of violent plans running through his head that he would have to choose from should it become necessary to protect Alice from me. I knew they were only a reflex to feeling threatened, so I paid them little mind.

"No need to worry, Jasper," I cut out through clenched teeth, my eyes sustaining their steady glare in the direction of Alice's coolly inert form.

He relaxed immediately, somewhat appeased for the moment. Alice just grinned.

Soon enough, Emmett entered the room--which was becoming increasingly too crowded for my taste.

"What's goin' on?"

I briefly wondered that he wasn't still with Rosalie--but, then, they were known for some speedy reunions, and they had proudly held the family record for _that _since 1966.

Emmett curiously took in the scene--Jasper's relaxed yet still protective stance, Alice's unrelenting composure, and, of course, my own baleful glower. Then his attention finally turned to Bella, who was brightly lit from within by a crimson blush. When he noticed the turtleneck, he outright _guffawed, _understanding the situation almost immediately.

"Dude, that _bites!"_

There are times when Emmett's perception in these matters amazes even myself.

"Pun intended," he finished saucily.

Also amazing is his apparent wish to be throttled into the next century.

I growled menacingly, relishing in the idea of a violent, Emmett-pummeling exercise.

"I wouldn't advise that, Edward."

Alice, of course.

I sighed, fighting for the composure I had lost; she was correct, naturally. Or, perhaps, _super_naturally.

Making that distinction didn't accomplish much in the way of making me feel better.

"Edward?" Bella's voice came hesitantly, and I was immediately filled with remorse; there had been no call for my irrational behavior, and I felt incredibly guilty for causing her alarm.

I flashed a small, chagrined smile at her.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I've behaved abominably."

Emmett snorted.

"That's one way of putting it, though I can't say I really blame you."

Alice huffed in annoyance.

"_Yeesh_, you'd think I'd committed some sort of _treachery_."

Emmett and I shared a look.

_Hey, she said it, _he thought.

The corners of my mouth twitched, and I saw Bella cover an amused smile at our seemingly ludicrous behavior.

Alice, however, was completely exasperated at this point.

"Oh, really!! It's a _turtleneck, _for crying out loud. And I happen to think that it looks fabulous on her."

I cocked my head to the side, and Bella flushed self-consciously as I tuned to appraise her. She _did _look exquisite; as vexing as the garment was, it fit Bella wonderfully, and the deep, cool burgundy of it brought out her cream-colored skin, complimenting her blush quite elegantly.

I was still rather partial to dark blue attire on my Bella, but...well.

"You _are _a marvel," I murmured, and she lowered her gaze, causing her feathery lashes to kiss the skin beneath them whenever she blinked.

It only made her more lovely.

The ludicrously high neck of the..._thing _accentuated the gentle line of her jaw, and it did not appear suffocating on her as turtlenecks often did on others.

But I couldn't live without the warmth of her mysterious, earth-hued gaze for very long.

Taking care to make my movements soft, I brought a finger to her small chin and tilted her face upward. I smiled in pleased surprise when, once again, the deceptive clarity and _depth_ of those angel eyes caught me unaware. Her breathing paused, then became as ragged as her heartbeat.

Something akin to adrenaline seemed to course through me, and I knew that, if it were at all possible, my heart would be keeping haphazard time with hers. Warmth emanated from our point of contact, pulling me in with nearly as much magnetism as her expression.

My hand drifted to cup her cheek, encouraging the subtle force that yearned for more and more and _more_ connection between us.

Vaguely, I registered the movements and intentions of the others; Jasper was feeling overwhelmed, so he took Alice back to their room, whereas Emmett and Rosalie headed for the nearest unoccupied couch, clearly demonstrating that _they _were not about to leave the vicinity on our account.

Almost without consideration, I scooped Bella up and carried her to my room; I had an appreciation for any privacy that this house had to offer. Bella's face registered only the mildest of surprise at my sudden action, and as soon as we were nestled safely on the bed--and behind a securely closed door--she pulled herself closer for an electrifying kiss, one which I struggled vainly to keep gentle and slow.

The problem was that my own body was plotting against me, ignoring many of the commands that I issued it; despite my noblest intentions, I found myself bringing her nearer, my hands running smoothly along her sides, and my mouth moving with hers in an almost desperate way.

Bella was certain to be running out of air at this point, and I ever-so-courteously began placing feverish, impassioned kisses across her temples, cheeks, and jaw. A small shiver rippled through her petite form. When I came to where her neck would have been my next target, I ingenuously used one finger to delicately pull back the fabric of the infernal thing minutely, just enough for my lips to make contact with the silky skin that lay a mere centimeter below her jawline. I continued this path till I had reached a place beneath her chin. She was trembling in earnest now, but I knew that she was perfectly warm--I alone could cause this reaction. This thought was supported by the irregular heaving of her chest, the delicious blush on her cheeks, and the heat that erupted everywhere my lips touched her skin.

I smiled. Perhaps I would be able to get away with a minor reconstruction of this turtleneck's thread-work...just the neckline, of course, nothing drastic--

_'Edward Cullen, if you damage so much as one_ _thread, I swear I'll key your Vanquish!"_ Alice threatened loudly from down the hall.

I halted my not-so-discreet planning concerning the sinister material--which was currently infringing my rights to Bella's neck--forthwith; Desperate I may have been, but the safety of the Vanquish was no light matter.

Bella leaned back to gaze at me confusedly, and I gave her a sheepish look.

"Well..." I began, glancing down in slight embarrassment.

She just laughed and shook her head merrily.

"_Were_ you planning to damage it?" she asked, great amusement dancing in her eyes.

I scowled defensively.

"Well, it _is _incredibly frustrating, and I was only _considering _a slight alteration."

Her musical laugh echoed lightly through the walls of my room, filling me with a joy that overrode much of the chagrin I felt.

"You were going to 'alter' it, just so you could get to my neck more easily? Edward, you're almost as bad as I am!"

"I had no idea that hormonal reactions could be so...contagious," I admitted unabashedly, flashing her favorite, lop-sided smile. As I had hoped, her eyes glazed over a bit and she blushed.

The occasional, corner-pull of my mouth used to annoy me somewhat; it was an almost lazy sort of expression, and it attracted far too much female gawking for my taste. That smile was also, on occasion, a reflex over which I sometimes had little control--however, since I had discovered its affect on Bella...well, I no longer minded it so much. I even did it on purpose.

Gently, I laid my palm on her inflamed cheek, capturing some of the heat. Contrary to what it should have been, her first reaction was to lean into my icy touch, closing her eyes as if to relish in it more fully.

There was nothing I could ever do to deserve the love and tenderness of the angel before me.

My hand slid to the back of her head as the opposing arm wrapped itself snugly about her waist, pulling her in tightly so that her tiny body was just about flush with mine. Her heart rate tripled from its formerly relaxed state, and Bella maneuvered to somehow come even closer to me, hooking one arm around my neck and the other beneath my own arm so that her small hand curled up to grasp my shoulder. I was in heaven.

"Edward?" she mumbled into my chest, sending a slight shock through my system.

"Yes, Adored One?"

She shuddered delightfully, and I felt her lips form a smile. She sighed.

"Bella?" I prompted, smirking; her tendency to lose track of what she was saying had become something of a joke in our family and I was especially amused by it because her loss of words was usually incurred by my presence.

She looked up with a start.

"Hmm?"

I chuckled.

"You were about to tell me something, I believe."

She blushed lightly, but smiled as she said, "Oh. I was just going to point out that since I'm wearing something warm...well, we can cuddle for longer."

I laughed, surprised at the odd workings of her mind.

"I suppose that that is one thing to be thankful for," I conceded.

She grinned.

"Yes, it is, so quit grumbling. I want to do all my snuggling in peace."

I chuckled and tucked her head under my chin, telling her, "You are incredibly absurd, and I love you for it."

She shifted, tightening her hold on me.

"I love you, too," she whispered.

After a few more peace-filled moments, I asked, "What are you thinking, Love?"

Her heart rate picked up slightly, then calmed.

"Oh, just speculating as to why Alice forced me into this thing; I mean, there must be several advantages to wearing it, besides extended warmth..."

"Hm. Come up with anything?" i inquired.

She hesitated.

"Well...I suppose that, since it causes our normal, uh, 'making out' to be a bit frustrating, it kind of forces us to be a bit more creative."

"By 'us,' i think you mean _me."_

Bella reddened, chuckling lightly.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Go on."

"Um, other than that...'what doesn't kill you makes you stronger'?"

I laughed.

"Yes, I suppose that's apt. Now...would you like to know what _I've _come up with?"

She nodded hesitantly.

"Turn over," I commanded.

she looked a little confused, but complied and reluctantly untangled her limbs from mine so that she could lie on her stomach. Once she had madeherself more comfortable, I leaned over her fragile body and began rubbing her back, slowly and gently.

Her next breath came in a gasp, but then she sighed, relaxing under my careful touch. I brought my head up to place a small kiss under her ear before murmuring huskily, "Well?"

She trembled minutely at the sound of my voice, and answered softly, "I think I am humbled to know that your ideas will always be better than mine."

I laughed softly, my breath fanning the nape of her neck, which was just barely above the warm material of her shirt. She shivered again.

"Not always, my love. You know that."

Bella giggled at some hidden thought.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," was all she said.

Then she rolled over and I kissed her soundly. Her arms came up to twine themselves around my neck, and her fingers threaded through my hair, lightly massaging my scalp.

Bliss.

* * *

Soon afterward, I took Bella home. charlie had yet to arrive from Game Night at the Blacks, so I stayed to tuck Bella in and sing her to sleep.

When she came back to her room form showering, she was in her pajamas, and I rushed forth to shower her neck with happy kisses, and she giggled delightfully at my exhuberance.

"I've missed your neck _very _much," I told her as soon as I could force myself to slow down.

"Good," she replied, laughing, "because it missed you, too."

I held her closely for another minute, then released her so that she could finish getting ready for bed.

"So," she asked as she brushed her hair, "do you like turtlenecks now?"

I arched an eyebrow.

"This little experience may have lessened my abhorrence for the things, but I still prefer you in more..._accessible _outfits."

Blush.

I grinned, and eventually she chuckled, "Edward, you are such a guy."

"I can't help it if you are absurdly tempting."

She blushed again and rolled her eyes, then got into bed.

I laid down next to her, over the covers, and sighed, looking longingly at her still-exposed neck; I would have loved to kiss her there again, but she needed to sleep.

She noticed my stare and smirked.

"What, am I tempting you now?" she asked teasingly.

I grinned--but there was a darkness to my expression; the temptations I fought were so much more complex than any normal man ever encountered, what with my need for her closeness beiing in constant contention with my need for her safety. Then there was that selfish desire for the end of her humanity...

_Tempting me?, _I thought as I drew her to me once more.

_Oh, she has no idea._

* * *

**And that was parti deux! Chapter four will be up in...hmmm...I dunno, a week? I haven't actually written it yet, so it could come together in two days for all I know. of cousre, I'll be starting college pretty soon...**

**What did you think?! I am _desperate_ for feedback! Or, at least, I _will_ be if I don't get any!**

**P.S. I'm considering a change in genre' this is currently labeled 'Romance/None,' but I might change it to either 'Romance/Aangst' or 'Romance/General,' or even 'Romance/Humor' if upcoming chapters are funnier. What do _you_ think?**

**--La Sab**


	4. Dreams

**This takes place during the summer after Twilight. At least, that's what it feels like to me.**

* * *

**Ch. 4: Dreams**

There she laid, softly situated as though for sleep, eyes long drifted, arms loosely cradling her head and failing to catch all the earthy tresses that had spilt around her.

Droplets of sun eagerly descended to kiss her delicately and lend that vital glow which so rarely relieved her skin from the pallor of near constant gloom and rainfall. A sighing wind disturbed not her waif-like frame except to flit amongst her clothes and hair—hair that captured the lingering sparks of light and gave off newfound hues. She captivated, enthralled, fixated my gaze and attentions in such a way that no other creature could ever have hoped to have done.

Could this vision of such innocent allure have any ordinary base? Any foundation other than the ether? I could perceive her, not with my mind, my most trusted sense, but only my more tangibly inclined faculties. So she seemed but a transitory figment that a more wistful fragment of my subconscious had conjured, or that, perhaps, some avenging angel had constructed with the intent of torturing me when she was inevitably wrenched from my undeserving grasp.

Her scent and the monster that haunted the darker crevices of my much-shadowed mind were all that kept me from believing that she was a complete fantasy.

Silently beguiled, I stood in the shade of the forest that perched somberly near her house, watching the clouds slowly and almost soundlessly drift and fan out to thinly veil the sun.

Well, to put it more aptly, I was regarding _Bella_ while awaiting the departure of those rays that were currently swathing her inert form in such an entrancing way.

As soon as there was concealment enough, I stole away to her side and knelt on the old, worn blanket she had brought out to rest on. Then, if only to be certain that she was not part of some impossible dream, the only dream of the undead, I allowed my contemptible hand to skim the fragile, exquisite flesh of her ever-warm face, trailing the back of my digits along her temple, then to her cheek, her jaw...

I came to her neck, paused, and then continued to her chin. She stirred, and I drew away as her eyes fluttered open dazedly, brow furrowed lightly in confusion.

"Why'd you stop...Oh. I thought I was dreaming…"

This girl, this living marvel, thought she was dreaming.

Bella looked up as if seeing me for the first time. An enrapturing smile graced the features I had fallen so in love with and I felt my face respond in kind. There was a familiar stirring in my chest, around where my heart used to thrive, and I felt the happiness at receiving the gift of her smile fill my whole being and beam through my eyes as I gazed deeply into hers.

Her heart was pulsating at a somewhat thrilled rate, sending small doses of adrenaline through her ill-protected veins.

Almost unconsciously, we had gravitated towards each other until our faces had barely three inches distance between them.

"Be good," I breathed, closing the now infinitesimal length of air that offered unwanted separation.

Time misplaced us.

* * *

**A/N: Please review.**


	5. Watching

**Sorry it took so long!**

**Special reviewer shout-outs to briiittx xhc, Bella Cullen33, FoggyMoon, and london75, who made me smile.**

**Edward moments, ch 5: Watching**

It was doubtful that Charlie would be terribly happy if he knew what was going on in his living room.

Bella and I had settled easily on the old sofa in front of the television, paying only cursory attention to the movie that had been playing for sometime approaching half an hour. We were also much closer than her father would have liked; my arm rested snugly about her waist, and she was leaning against me, with very little room between us. I could feel her heartbeat through the back of her ribcage.

As for the movie…well, I was mostly watching Bella, and I seriously doubted that she had a firm grasp on the plot herself; although her gaze remained for the most part rigidly affixed to the screen, her eyes were unfocused, glazed over, and, occasionally, fluttering half-way closed. These may have been the results of my current activities.

I grinned as, once again, I ran the back of my hand along her arm, causing her to stiffen, breathe in shakily, and then, with much apparent effort, gradually relax as she exhaled. Then I traced her collar, bringing about the blush I so adored. It worked every time.

I knew that I shouldn't gain so much satisfaction from teasing her, but I did; the fact that she wasn't repulsed by my frigid touch still astounded and thrilled me, and so I reveled in each shiver, blush, and rapid pulsation in positive reaction to my proximity.

"Edward…"

Bella's voice wafted through the air as if on the fairest of wings, and drifted effortlessly to my thankful ears.

"Yes, my love?"

She turned to me, a flustered and slightly accusing look gracing her features.

"Why do you keep doing that?"

I smirked, but my eyes were wide and radiating innocence.

"Doing what?"

Bella huffed angrily, though there were distinct traces of humor sparkling behind her frustration.

"Are you even watching the movie?"

Ah, always wanting to cut straight to the point.

"Why should I watch a movie when I could be watching you?"

She eyed me narrowly, and I raised an eyebrow in question.

"You know, it sometimes disturbs me how easily you're able to pull off things that _should_ be creepy." She paused, her brow furrowed, and then she said, "Actually, what really disturbs me is that I'm not disturbed."

I laughed heartily at that.

"What have I done that 'should' be unsettling?" I asked, amused.

Bella rolled her eyes away from me, answering, "Well, for starters, you once openly admitted to basically stalking me—"

"You seemed perfectly fine with that. And I'm certain it was more than once."

"—and then, you watch me sleep at night, which, again, is like stalking, and points to rather obsessive tendencies, by the way—"

"Of course I have obsessive tendencies where you are concerned. You can't go ten feet without at least coming close to harming yourself."

"—and –"

"There's more?"

Air expelled from her mouth with a whoosh as she finally returned her warm gaze to mine, enveloping me immediately with the captivating depth of her eyes. I waited for her to continue, but she only stared back at me, cheeks ever-so-lightly rose hued.

She was so beautiful…

"Bella?" I prompted softly, coming to my senses with great reluctance.

She blinked, blushing.

"What?"

I smiled crookedly, glad that I hadn't been the only one lost in the moment.

"There was more...?"

"Oh…"

Bella bit her lip in an agonizingly tempting manner before responding with a sheepish smile, "I can't remember."

I chuckled and pulled her more securely onto my lap to whisper in her ear, eliciting another beautiful set of reactions.

"That's too bad; you are simply adorable when you're ranting."

I began moving my mouth slowly against her jaw. Her breath hitched, and her pulse quickened.

"But…I'll admit…"

My careful kisses worshipped her throat before coming to their resting place at the dip between her collarbones. She shuddered, and I pulled away to meet her gaze once more, smiling.

"…I enjoy you this way as well."

Bella grinned back and very deliberately closed the distance between us, electricity and sheer magnetism sealing us together for an interminable amount of time.

* * *

**Should I continue with this, or move on to something else?**

**Please review!**

**Constructive criticism is much needed!**


	6. Watching, prt two

**A/N: ****I've decided to continue the story from the last chapter.**

**Oh! Just wanted to shout out to some Super-Reviewers: briiitt xhc, theninjafrommars, spunkransom9,** **TwilightStarLaughter, and Hazelnut4o6. All of you are wonderful!**

**To one anonymous reviewer: I hope that this has enough of the 'something new' you were hoping for. If not, the next chapter should. Let me know!**

**To twilight crazy mickey: Well...it's longer than the last couple of chapters! That's good, right?**

**Thanks again to everyone else who reviewed; you made me so happy! If I didn't mention your name, fret not! I still love you!**

**Edward Moments, ch. 6: Watching, part two**

**(This takes place before graduation, so they aren't engaged yet)**

* * *

_Bella grinned back and very deliberately closed the distance between us, electricity and sheer magnetism sealing us together for an interminable amount of time._

* * *

We broke apart, gasping and grinning like love-struck fools.

Well, perhaps _I_ was the fool; I didn't even need to breathe, and yet, here I was, desperately pulling in large amounts of air, simply because what was left of my human side insisted that it would be necessary after such a passionate encounter.

After calming somewhat, I couldn't help but put forth a query.

"Bella, just out of curiosity..."

She smiled.

"Just plain, simple curiosity, huh?"

I rolled my eyes, chuckling, "Since when has my curiosity ever been 'simple'?"

"Good point. Do continue."

I chuckled again, appreciating the surprise that always struck me with each word that came from those supple, all-too-kissable lips.

"Well," I continued, "I was wondering what else you were going to say. Or do you remember?" I teased, laughing lightly as she blushed anew.

"Um. Well..."

Her brow furrowed in thought, and I suppressed the urge to chuckle.

"Actually, I...oh, wait! There it is!"

She sat upright, seemingly focused on something beyond me, and I turned to see what in the world she could have gotten excited about, a confused look washing over my face.

"There what is?"

She giggled, and I turned back.

"The thought I was looking for, silly."

Ah.

I grinned in slight bewilderment, replying amusedly, "Alright then."

She just continued smiling at me, a far-off look gracing her lovely visage.

"Bella. The thought? Did you remember what you were going to say, before?"

She snapped to attention, blushing once more. I wished she would never stop.

"Right." She seemed a bit flustered at first, but then suddenly found some semblance of resolve. "Well, you're always _staring_ at me. It's ridiculously disconcerting, and you know it! Especially when I'm eating. Or tripping. Stop laughing!"

Indeed, I was laughing hysterically at this point, and, as to stopping, there really was no hope in sight. I actually began clutching my sides, something that I was fairly certain I hadn't done since my human years.

The adorably infuriated expression on my Bella's face only doomed me further to an eternity of amusement. Really, how could I not want her with me for the rest of time? Suddenly, Emmett's reasons for liking Bella didn't seem so juvenile.

"So," I forced out, still chortling, "That's one of the things that should disturb you, but doesn't?"

Finally, Bella smiled, letting all traces of half-hearted anger slip away.

"Oh, it disturbs me. Just not nearly as much as it should."

I cocked my head inquisitively.

"Does it really bother you that much?"I asked, a little worried.

Her eyes widened, as if surprised at my concern.

"Well...perhaps 'disturbs' wasn't the best word...more like...'unsettles'."

I quirked an eyebrow.

She went on to explain, "I mean, it _is _unsettling to be under that kind of scrutiny for great lengths of time; it's a situation that practically reeks of impending embarrassment."

I felt my face soften.

"Bella, you have nothing to be embarrassed about in front of me. You know that."

"I know shouldn't...but...well..."

I kissed her, and she melted into me, melding perfectly with my rigid form in her softness. I wondered if we would still fit so well after she was changed, for then she would be hard and rock-like as well.

Her warmth and the electric surges that permeated her skin caused my mind to drift far away from any thoughts that were less than euphoric, however.

After a few moments, I reluctantly pulled away.

"I understand, my love."

* * *

"It's a good thing I think you're cute when you're being territorial," Bella muttered, somewhat exasperated.

"I'm glad you think so, because I'm about to get downright adorable."

We had left her house a good twenty minutes before, and were now heading towards the Newton's store, where Bella would be working for the next few hours, much to my open displeasure.

She sighed, and I took advantage of her silence.

"I just want to stay with you," I said earnestly, gazing deeply into her eyes.

Bella stared back for a time, leaning forward slightly as if drawn in by some invisible force, before blinking furiously, attempting to keep her eyes from tearing up from recent lack of moisture.

"But you'd be incredibly bored!" she protested again, shaking her head to clear it.

I raised my eyebrows in blatant disbelief.

"How on earth could I be bored? You'l; be there."

She rolled her eyes. She mulled over several painfully private thoughts as she looked out the window, for once not seeming to mind the speed at which the scenery flew past. Perhaps she wasn't actually looking, though.

"Just don't give Mike a hard time," she muttered at last, resigned.

I grinned.

"Bella, that is one of the reasons I wish to stay."

"But _why_? You know he isn't going to do anything."

"Really, now."

She looked at me, shock apparent on her face.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

I kept my own visage relaxed and noncommittal as was possible, under the circumstances.

"That my presence serves a purpose, which you should not question at present."

"_Edward..." _

I sighed.

"He's been planning to try and convince you to...reconsider your relationship with me," I divulged with significant reluctance.

"_What?!"_

I smirked.

"Oh, he intends to be quite subtle about it; he at least knows better than to come right out and confront you, as it would be a lost cause."

"It would be a lost cause anyway!"

I pulled into the parking lot of the store and came to a halt at a spot near the entrance.

I then turned to Bella and placed a delicate kiss on her warm cheek.

"I'm glad," I murmured.

I exited the Volvo and came around to Bella's side at a wretchedly slow pace, and I frowned briefly; I quite purely detested being away from Bella more than was absolutely necessary.

As I opened her door and helped her out, she seemed a bit confused.

"So...if you know it won't make a difference...why, then, are...you...staying...?"

I chuckled, and proceeded to explain.

"I tire of his painfully drawn-out deliberations...and his fantasies..."

_That_ thought caused me to shudder.

Bella just rolled her eyes as we walked through the entrance and headed toward where Michael Newton was waiting.

He was more than a little surprised to see me, as I normally refrained from accompanying Bella this far; this was where she worked, and i didn't want to distract her. Today was obviously a different case scenario.

_'What is he doing here? And how in the world will I be able to talk to Bella properly? Maybe he'll leave soon...he's never stayed before...'_

I held back the horribly satisfied smirk that was threatening to surface; it wouldn't do to be overly antagonistic towards the child...yet.

Knowing that it would only be fair to Mike to allow him a preview of sorts, to prepare himself, I allowed myself a small smile in his direction as a forewarning of what was to follow.

He stared at me, bemused by my expression and more than a little intimidated.

I would enjoy this.

* * *

**So? Questions, comments, criticisms? All are welcome and requested.**

**I'm really hoping to reach 80 reviews with this. Help me attain my dream! Please?**


	7. Watching, prt three

Edward Moments, ch7: Watching, prt three

**Please note that Edward's exact thoughts will be _italicized_, but not in quotes, whereas others' thoughts will be '_italicized and in single quotes'_.**

* * *

"Edward...what are you doing here?" Mike asked with obvious dislike.

I would enjoy this...

_You really don't want to know, Newton__, but you will...Oh, you will._

I smiled at him again.

"I'm just here to look at some camping equipment; my family and I are planning to go on another trip, soon, and we need a few things."

Bella raised an eyebrow at me.

_She is so adorable._

I shrugged slightly, offering a small, slanted grin. The eyebrow dropped, her face softened unconsciously, and I chuckled at her reaction.

In a sense, what I'd said was true; Emmett and Jasper liked to...play with the equipment that we bought as cover-up, and, needless to say, things became damaged on occasion.

Now, time to put part one of my plan into action...

"Bella, could you perhaps help me locate the tents? Emmett ruined another one," I said casually.

Bella was caught off guard by my request.

So was Mike.

"How does _one person_ ruin a tent?" he asked incredulously.

I smirked. He had taken the bait, just as I had known he would.

Even Bella was interested.

"Well, he didn't exactly do it by himself..." I trailed off for dramatic effect. "Emmett and Rosalie can be a bit..._rambunctious_...though I hope I needn't say _how..."_

Poor, oblivious Newton remained bewildered until he noted Bella's fiery, embarrassed blush and downcast eyes. When it finally clicked, his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

'_No. Way. On a _**_camping trip?!_**_'_

"Y-you don't mean..." he said aloud.

I couldn't hold back a chuckle at his expression.

"Not that I agree with their activities," I explained, "but they aren't actually related, and they both turned eighteen _quite _some ago, so it's perfectly _legal, _in any case, for them to...well..."

Mike Newton's face was now beet red. The rush of blood wasn't at all flattering on him, especially compared to Bella's own, delectable blush...

"...I'm sure that no further explanation is necessary."

The images flitting through his head were by no means pleasant, but this horrid ordeal served a purpose.

Then, almost shockingly, Mike pressed the point. That is, it would have been shocking had I not been privy to his burning curiosity on the matter.

"But...I still don't see how..._that..._could...wreck...a tent..."

'_They must have really been going at it...' _he thought.

Well, at least he was uncomfortable about it.

I laughed softly, suppressing my disgust, leaned over the counter almost conspiratorially, and lowered my voice--though Bella would be perfectly capable of hearing.

I stole a glance at her and fought down a chuckle at her resistantly fascinated expression.

"Well, it's an interesting story...you see, the tent actually _tipped over _at one point, and...well, I suppose Emmett must have grasped hold of something and ripped it on accident, because all of a sudden there was a hole in the tent...a rather large one, in fact. Not a pleasant sight for the rest of the family, I can assure you."

He nodded, lost in a daze of only half-ashamed fantasies...some with Bella, and some with my 'sister'. Again, I didn't relish in these thoughts, but there was a method to this madness.

_Time for part two of the master plan, I suppose._

"Anyway...Bella?"

She nodded distantly and came to walk beside me, looking quite flabbergasted, actually.

Mike wanted to object, so I said, "Don't worry, Mike; if any other customers arrive, I won't monopolize her."

Almost immediately after we were out of his meager hearing range, she hissed, "What was _that _all about?"

I grinned.

"You'll see."

She looked annoyed, but didn't press me any further.

"Do you really need a new tent?" she asked as we approached the respective section of the store.

"Yes, actually," I told her, amused.

She stopped suddenly.

"You mean...that story..."

"It _has_ happened before, yes, but that was decades ago. This time it was Emmett and Jasper."

She looked horrified.

I laughed, "No, no! I merely meant that they were both responsible for the destruction this time, not that they--"

Bella snickered.

"I know, I'm just surprised that you would imply something like that."

I couldn't help but shudder at the idea, but then I smiled devilishly.

"What is it?" Bella asked.

My smile widened.

"Mike Newton seems to have some very...interesting notions as to what we're _really_ doing back here."

Notions which were helped along by subliminal implications made by myself not two minutes ago.

She smirked.

"Really? Like what?"

As if she couldn't guess.

I stepped closer, carefully ensnaring her waist with both hands.

"Would you like me to demonstrate those notions exactly, or give my own rendition?"

Bella grinned, tilting her face upward.

"Well," she said softly, unintentionally seductive, "I've always thought you were much more..._creative _than Mike..."

I pulled her into a soft but earnest kiss.

* * *

Five minutes later, we were gasping for air.

Bella's hair was in slight disarray, as was mine, both of our clothes were a bit wrinkled, Bella's heart was thumping in frenzied palpitations, and the confidence I'd had in my self-control was...shaken. As it always was at times such as this.

And yet, I couldn't help but grin in response to Bella's angelic smile, so innocent and happy as it was.

Then, I heard the door open, and Charlie walked in.

* * *

**Heh-heh, don't worry _too _much; Charlie is at the _front _of the store, whereas Bella and Edward are closer to the back. **

**However...this might upset Edward's plans...and Charlie will see them both eventually, right? What will he think when he sees the...erm...post-make-out look they're both currently sporting? **

**Hm...maybe you _should _worry...**


	8. Watching, prt four

**You. People. ROCK my SOCKS OFF! **

**I'm pretty happy.; I hit and exceeded the hundred review mark. HAPPY DANCING! Oh, yeah! **

**Ah, you may wish to, erm, temporarily avert your gaze...I wouldn't want to be responsible for any unnecessary mental pain...or eye-gouging urges...**

**Some of you had some interesting theories as to what would happen...bits and pieces were sort of right...Anyway!**

**Watching, prt four(I think this'll be the last one. Then I can move ON with my life! lol)**

Bella's hair was in slight disarray, as was mine, both of our clothes were a bit wrinkled, Bella's heart was thumping in frenzied palpitations, and the confidence I'd had in my self-control was...shaken. As it always was at times such as this.

And yet, I couldn't help but grin in response to Bella's angelic smile, so innocent and happy as it was.

Then, I heard the door open, and Charlie walked in.

"Ch-Chief Swan!" I heard Mike stutter as Bella's father entered the store.

I quickly began straightening our clothes and fixing Bella's hair, but there was nothing to be done with Bella's swollen and obviously well-used lips or the redness on her skin.

"Hey, Mike. And it's Charlie, okay?" he told the boy.

Bella couldn't hear what was taking place at the front of the store, so my actions confused her.

"Edward--what--?"

"Charlie's here for some fishing supplies. And he knows that you are supposed to be here for work," I swiftly informed her.

I hoped that I hadn't spoken _too _quickly, as I was apt to do in stressful situations, but her mouth formed a delicate 'O', and I knew she'd understood.

"He also spotted my car out front," I continued, frustrated.

Her eyes widened in slight terror.

"...Oh dear," she breathed.

I smiled wryly.

"Yes."

I pursed my lips in consternation as I held her at arm's length and took in her appearance. She was, as always, quite deliciou--_lovely,_ but a simpleton would be able to discern what she'd been up to.

Charlie was still talking to Newton.

"Hey, I got off work a little early, so I thought I'd look at the fishing stuff...um...isn't Bella's shift on about now?"

Mike was flustered, and his thoughts were scattered.

_'What do I say?! the fishing stuff is right past the aisle with the tents, and what he...and what if they're...Oh, man!'_

"I think...we might be in trouble," I admitted.

Her brow furrowed.

"Maybe Mike will cover for us?"

I snorted.

"Oh, very likely. He might _try,_but Chief Swan can be intimidating to mere teens when he's feeling suspicious, and Mike is not the best at thinking on his feet."

Mike knew he had to answer, but didn't know what to say.

"Uh...yeah, she's um...well, she's helping a customer right now."

"That right?..."

_'Should I mention Cullen? if she gets in trouble, her dad might not want her to see that Edward character anymore...though I doubt that'll stop her. She's obsessed. But if I help her out...she'd probably be pretty grateful...Ugh, they might not even be doing anything. Maybe. Aw, come on, for fifteen minutes?! Of course they are! How long does it take to pick out a stupid tent?! We don't even have that many to choose from!_

"Uh-huh," he answered, though he still sounded nervous.

Charlie could tell.

"Would that..._customer_ happen to be one Edward Cullen?"

"Uh..."

Charlie offered a tight smile.

"It's okay, kid. I saw his car out front. So where are they?"

Mike sighed, sort of relieved that he was no longer faced with the decision.

"Near the back. Looking at...tents."

I brought my attention back to Bella, who was searching my face intently with both curiosity and understanding--she knew that I had been listening.

"Well?" she asked.

"They're coming. Come on."

Acting quickly might save what was left of my 'master plan'...or even put the situation to our advantage...

I took her hand in mine, using the other to grab hold of the box of a small, two-man tent, and led her to a place just two aisles over, swiftly positioning us so that only her back and my face would be visible to Charlie and Mike.

"Don't worry," I told her quietly.

She nodded, nervous.

"So, both of these look good. Which would you recommend?" I asked.

Bella looked down at the backpacks I was indicating, startled.

"Um...well, that kind of depends on what you need them for, actually. how much do you usually carry?"

I smiled. So long as we kept it casual, and as much like a normal conversation as possible, she'd be fine.

"it's for Emmett, actually. He and Jasper were playing tug-of-war, or something equally silly, and..."

Bella laughed musically, and my chest swelled at the sound.

"Do they break _everything _they play with?"

I chuckled with her.

"Usually."

She shook her head affectionately.

"Well, then, I suppose what you _really _want is what will be the most durable...not that it'll make a difference," she muttered.

By this time, both Charlie and Mike were quietly observing us, and I didn't need to hear their thoughts to know that they were surprised at our casual and conversational activities.

"So..."

She glanced through the rack of back-packing equipment briefly before selecting one that seemed sturdier than the others.

"Anything else?"

I grinned down at her.

"Well, Rose wanted to know if there was anything more comfortable than an air mattress, but..."

She laughed again, shaking her head at the inside joke as well as the statement itself.

"Sorry, I don't think there's much she could do besides bring her own bed with her."

I took on a look of mock seriousness.

"Don't tell her that; she might actually try to do it."

* * *

Eventually, Charlie was satisfied, and went to the fishing section, and as soon as he was far enough away, I let Bella know that she could relax.

"Okay, so explain to me what this was all about," she commanded.

"Well, originally, my plan involved the fact that Mike would have eventually come back to where we were on his own--he was supposed to call his mother, and he left his cell phone in the back room--"

"How did you know that?"'

"Alice. Anyway, either on his way there or back, he would have paused to watch us--I know his mind, Bella, and human curiosity is insatiable," I explained before she could ask. "I actually accomplished a little more than I'd intended, what with Charlie there, even if it didn't go _quite _as planned, so, all in all, I'd say it was a success."

She looked confused and a little embarrassed.

"So...you _wanted _him to see us?"

Her cheeks took on their customary pink tinge, and I resisted the urge to kiss her breathless again.

"Well...yes."

"Why?!"

I sighed quietly, taking her hands in mine and lowering my head so that I could look directly into her eyes.

"By that time we would be talking, though it would be quite apparent that we had been otherwise engaged. I wanted him to see that I kiss you because I love you, not just because it feels amazing."

The flush deepened, but I held her gaze until I could see that she understood my motives.

"I want _everyone_ to know that I love you, not just Mike Newton, Bella. But this seemed like an opportune circumstance for convincing at least him, so I took advantage of it."

She nodded faintly.

"Okay."

Then I _did_ kiss her, long and deep, till nothing else registered in either of our minds but the thrilling sensations that our love brought to our lives.

* * *

"Dude, that was _genius_," Emmett told me as we walked through the door of the house.

_'And Alice is a great story-teller,'_ he added in a thought

"Alice_, must _you tell everyone these things?" I asked with my most martyred expression.

She popped up in front of us to give Bella a hug.

"Of course," she said brightly. "It was very entertaining," she added as she released her.

I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, well, it's a good thing that the Newton's store doesn't have security cameras."

Bella froze.

"Bella...?"

We all turned towards her, alarmed.

"They don't...do they?"

She bit her lip and said in a small voice, "Well...um...they just got some installed last week..."

Oh, dear.

* * *

**Ta-da!** **I'm pretty sure that's the end of it. Please please _please_ tell me what you thought!**

**It would be pure awesomeness if you could get me to 115 reviews! I would seriously love you forever.**

**So...any questions? Criticisms? Declarations of love and devotion?(just _kidding ,_sheesh)**

**Love you all!**

**--La Saboteuse**


	9. Just to clear things up

**Just wanted to clear up something, since a lot of you seemed upset.**

**I am NOT done with Edward Moments--not even close! **

**I'm just finished with the 'Watching' chapters, though I'll most likely have a flashback to it in a future short to let you know what happened with the security cams.**

**Maybe I'll post an Epilogue!**

**For now, though, I want to explore a few other things with Edward's perspective...**

**...such as: **

**-How Edward and Bella act during classes they have together **

**-How they spend time during summer vacation **

**-What they do in the meadow after Bella graduates...;D**

**-Maybe even how Edward rescues Bella from a dreadfully tortuous shopping excursion with Alice!**

**So, yeah. I'm not done yet.**

**That makes you guys happy, right?**

**A bientot, mes amis!**

**--La Saboteuse**

**ps: I'll probably replace this with the next chapter when I finish it.**


End file.
